gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam 00CE
Uh....? So...why is Celestial Being imprisoned? Last I checked the ESF had made a whole movie dedicated to promoting them. And even if that is ignored, Earth would have fallen to the ELS if not Setsuna had gone to them. And many years later there were ships named after their core members! I know this is your story but i'm a canon freak and to be honest the idea of imprisoning Celestial Being members does not sit well with me. Ransac16 20:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand your reasoning for CB's imprisonment. CB and the Government are allies now, they wouldn't do this. You do realize that Tieria has essentially become Veda in a sense and wouldn't condone this type of action when Celestial Being can deal with this situation themselves. The only problem they would face would be the surfacing of anti-Innovator resentment, which would eventually become the Old Human Faction in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record. If you wish to expound on that, by all means do that, create a new primary team, etc. Also, how was the enemy faction able to get hold of the CB-002/GDT Raphael Gundam Dominions Test-type? Isn't that nigh impossible to capture? CB wouldn't let that thing lay around either nor voluntarily give it up. I'm not trying to rain down on your parade; I'm just providing some canon discrepancies that need to be mended.- APS My answer *It was not stated who exactly made the movie, so it could be a civilian company. *Kati Mannequin had told Andrei Smirnov in the last episode before her wedding that they would not arrest celestial being but they are still considered a terrorist organization. *The ships were named after their core members yes, but that is after they had paid for their crimes. *The federation has to answer to those who lost their families due to celestial beings' armed interventions. *Veda/Tieria would agree with my points if he was real *As for the Gundam Raphael Dominions test type, it will be explained later(On the CB-002/GDT Raphael Gundam Dominions Test-type page when I get to it). GNXR AKA Setsunna 05:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Celestial Being did make up for their crimes...by defeating A-LAWS and the Innovators. And I'm pretty sure it was stated in the movie that the CB movie was backed by the federation as a way to promote both groups and their goals (peace). And I'm pretty sure the ESF army was relieved when the Ptolemaios joined the battle against the ELS, in fact Kati even kept in constant communication and trusted her views on the battle. By the time of the ELS war CB was in no way even considered a terrorist organization because of the way they had helped the people. And for one more example, the orbital elevator that was attacked by Memento Mori, it was Celestial Being who rallied the people to protect the city. And even if that isn't enough for you, Setsuna was the one to save the entire planet! I think Celestial Being was good in public eyes. Ransac16 17:12, December 22, 2011 (UTC) If you are going with that pretense, the ESF is also guilty of crimes since they were the parent organization of A-LAWs that allowed them to do so. As what Ransac said, the ESF Government would've given a governmental pardon to Celestial Being for their brave actions. Point taken I guess I just did'nt think that deep. GNXR 03:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC)